


Time Present

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice hears things others can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://julianelupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**julianelupin**](http://julianelupin.livejournal.com/).

  
_Time present and time past  
Are both perhaps present in time future  
And time future contained in time past._  
\-- 'Burnt Norton', T S Eliot

  
Did you hear something, Lily-my-love?

Stop calling me that, it's silly.

Lily-my-luscious, then.

Alice!

Lily-my-lovely. Lily-my-lustworthy.

You're silly.

Lily-my-light-of-my-life.

Alice-my- it doesn't work with your name. Alice-my-apple.

Now who's silly?

Alice-my-adorable.

_You're_ adorable, my dear. Wait. Did you hear that? There's definitely something . . .

It's probably just the boys wandering around late at night, doing whatever it is they _do_…

Aren't they too busy wanking?

_Alice!_

Well, it's _true_. They're teenage boys, Lily, I don't know what you expect, and it's not like _you_ never –

_Alice!_

You're blushing. That _is_ adorable. And I still hear them.

Them?

Whoever it is. I feel something . . .

That's my hand, Al.

And you pretend to be so innocent, Miss Lily! No, it's not like that – I didn't mean for you to _stop_, silly – I mean I feel a presence, or something.

Stop it, Alice, you know I don't like when you get like this. I hope it's not a Boggart.

Shhh. Can't you feel it? _Listen._

It's probably just the girls upstairs talking or something.

No . . . it doesn't sound like it's coming from there, it sounds like they're here, with us.

There's no one here but us.

Shhh. You know what I hear?

You must have better hearing than I do if you can make out what they're saying.

It's you, my lovely Lily, the first time we met here.

Me?

Helga and Rowena met here too.

Helga _Hufflepuff?_

Narcissa and Sybill, too.

Who's Narcissa? You don't mean that stuck-up one who left last year, do you?

Luna and Ginny.

Who _are_ these people, Alice? If you're making this up, it's not funny.

Natalie and Megan. Christina and Eleanor. I think she looks like you, Lily, Christina does. I can't see her but she feels like she might be related to you.

Stop it, Al, you're scaring me.

You're shaking . . . come here, Lily-my-love, it's all right. Just listen carefully and maybe you'll hear them.

I can't. I don't think I want to.

It's not scary. They're _us_, Lily, they're girls just like us, sneaking away here at night so that they can finally be alone. Nothing else matters, only that they're here and that they love each other, I can feel it.

Can you still hear them? I can't hear anything, not even muffled whispers.

I think it's fading.

It's just gone three. Isn't midnight supposed to be the witching hour?

That's just a Muggle superstition. All the hours are witching hours if you're a witch, silly.

I wish I'd heard them, now. I wish I'd felt it. Do you promise you weren't making it up?

I promise.

Were they happy?

They were happy _here._

Are you happy?

Of course.

Me too.

Do you think they can hear us?

Who?

The girls. The voices.

Maybe they did. Or they will.

Or they do.  



End file.
